A frequency hopping communications system utilizes many frequency channels to send information from a transmitter to a receiver. The receiving radio initially tunes to a new reception frequency channel. The new frequency channel is selectable from a group of permissible frequency channels. In many environments, some of these frequency channels can be unusable due to jamming from high noise levels or other interfering signals. To improve the receiver's ability to detect the transmitted signal, it is advantageous to avoid frequency channels that have a poor chance of detecting the desired signal.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide improved signal jamming avoidance methods for frequency hopping communications systems. The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.